


No Need To Say Goodbye

by narnianlion (StereksLove)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 4 + 1, College AU, F/M, Modern AU, best friends O and Clarke, hinted Minty, it's a four things plus one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StereksLove/pseuds/narnianlion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Bellamy and Clarke met, one of them ended up naked or were naked, and the one time both of them ended up naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need To Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celais/gifts).



> This one has been sitting in my drafts forever, and I am not really happy with the ending, but oh well. Not edited, all edits are mine, so blame on me. Title is from Regina Spektor's 'The Call'.
> 
> Cry with me on tumblr theprincessclarkegriffin and also check out Lizzie's tumblr malcolmducasse!

Clarke never had a lot of friends, well, before she met Octavia, she didn’t have a lot of friends. She only had Wells, but Clarke didn’t even have him, when he went to college two states over. Clarke was all on her own in college, before she met Octavia.

Octavia was Clarke’s roommate during college and the two different girls had bonded fairly quickly as they moved in together. Octavia was not the girly girl you thought she would be. She was very head strong, blunt, but still caring about her friends. Where Octavia was all hard edges, Clarke was soft, but they got along perfectly.

They spent their free time painting their nails, complaining about their mother (Clarke), whining about their brother being too protective (Octavia) and most of all, worrying about their classes. Octavia was in college because she got a scholarship, she was basically raised by her brother after her mother was killed in car accident when she was 15 and they didn’t have a lot of money, which was why Octavia didn’t take her scholarship for granted and worked her ass off every day. Her older brother, Bellamy, became her guardian after their mother died and he struggled with his classes, his three jobs and taking care of his sister, so he took a year off of college.

Or, so Octavia said. Clarke was not collecting every piece of information Octavia told her. She was not.

Clarke didn’t even knew him, she just knew him from the picture Octavia has on her nightstand and sue Clarke for thinking Bellamy was attractive, because so was Octavia. It seemed to be in their genes, which she found very unfair. Clarke figured she would get to know her roommate’s brother very soon, since they seemed to be very close.

I

It was one Wednesday afternoon the day she met Bellamy Blake. Clarke was just coming back from the shower, Octavia was probably holed up at Lincoln’s place (if Clarke had understood correctly, she and Bellamy had gotten into a fight, because he found out that Octavia has been seeing Lincoln, who was a senior and 3 years older than her, and apparently Bellamy did not approve, which Clarke didn’t understand because Lincoln couldn’t even hurt a fly, though he looked like the complete opposite), when the door suddenly banged open and in stormed a very angry older brother.

“Um…” Clarke said dumbly and held onto her pink towel with little crowns all over it, that was wrapped around her naked body. “Hi?”

Bellamy stared at her for a second, narrowing his eyes. “Where is Octavia?” he demanded to know and Clarke frowned, lifting her chin (he was at least a head taller than her, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t hurt him).

“I don’t know,” she said defiantly and held the towel tighter. “Now please leave,” she ground out through gritted teeth.

“Don’t lie to me.” Bellamy snapped at her, his hand raking through his messy curls. “She’s at his place, isn’t she?”

“I told you, I don’t know,” Clarke repeated and glared at him.

“Fine, I’ll find her myself,” Bellamy said darkly and turned on his heel. “Nice boobs, princess.”

“GET OUT!” Clarke yelled and a pillow landed with a thud against the door, where Bellamy had just stood mere seconds ago (after Clarke had dried off, she burned the towel).

 

“I met your brother today,” Clarke told, while they were waiting for their ramen to finish cooking. “He’s kind of a dick,” she muttered absently, stirring her noodles with a fork.  
Octavia frowned at her laptop screen before sending a glance in Clarke’s direction, her eyes blinking from staring at her laptop screen for hours. “You’re kind of a dick as well, Clarke.”  
Clarke opened her mouth to protest, but found herself speechless, because Octavia was right.

Damn her.

II

“I can’t find my charger!”

“Take mine.”

“I can’t. Jasper took it.”

Clarke stopped writing, her pen hovering over the line. “Who took what?”

“Jasper, he’s in my english class. He broke his charger and wanted to borrow mine, but I was using it, so I gave him yours… I am sorry?” Octavia didn’t even look slightly sorry.

“Ugh, O, just make sure I get it back.”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t worry… Hey, Bellamy always has a spare charger.”

“Well, congrats, go get it.”

Clarke’s reply was met with silence. After half a minute, Clarke got suspicious and looked up to see Octavia looking at her with a small pout.

“We’re still fighting.”

“No.”

“Clarke, please-”

“NO. I am not going to Bellamy to get that damn charger!”

* *  
Clarke knocked against the door with two sharp knocks, glaring holes into the number between the door. “This fucking girl,” she muttered when the door opened Clarke’s sight to a shirtless Bellamy.

“Princess.” He looked surprised.

“Blake. Octavia needs a charger, can I have it, please,” Clarke said, somewhat polite.

“And she couldn’t get it herself?”

Clarke gave him a look and he let out a soft sigh before nodding shortly.  
“I’ll be right back.”

He closed the door and Clarke could hear voices, it sounded like Bellamy was arguing with someone, before the door opened again, with a girl stumbling out.

Clarke recognized her, she was in her Literature class. Her name was Echo. She was clutching her clothes to her chest, glared at Clarke before disappearing down the hall.

The third time the door opened, Bellamy was dressed and handed her a charger, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Tell Octavia I-”

“I am not your messenger, tell her that yourself, thanks,” Clarke said curtly and turned on her heel before heading back to her dorm.

She realized, later in bed, that she was kind of harsh. He looked kind of guilty, he probably missed Octavia. Clarke sighed and made sure to reconcile the two siblings.

(Two days later, Octavia and Bellamy made up, maybe with a little help from Clarke, but no one needed to know that.)

III

Clarke and Bellamy didn’t meet again until she got sick. It was November and the snow was falling quick and thickly.

Clarke was laying in her bed, her throat hurt and so did her head. Octavia was nowhere to be seen when Clarke woke up, so she decided to stay in bed because it was a Sunday.  
Two hours long, she laid around, pitied herself and played Candy Crush on her phone before it died. Her charger was on her desk and she felt too bad to get up and get it. She considered rolling on the floor, maybe she could reach the charger without getting up, when there was a small knock on her door.

“Come in,” Clarke croaked and the door opened, and in came a sheepish looking Bellamy. Clarke flushed, brighter than she already was. She probably looked like she felt, and she felt shitty. Bellamy might was an asshole, but he still was attractive.

“What are you doing here?” she mumbled weakly and he closed the door behind him, Clarke could see a container in his hands. She narrowed her eyes and tried to sit up.

“Is that soup?” she wanted to know and Bellamy rolled his eyes. He grabbed a chair and dragged next to her bed, setting the container on her night stand.

“Yes, it’s soup,” he answered and Clarke scooted back to lean against her head rest, grabbing the container greedily.

“You didn’t answer my question, what are you doing here and how did you know that I was sick and brought me soup?” she asked as she opened the container, sighing when the smell of chicken soup hit her nostrils. She started eating with the plastic spoon Bellamy handed her, glancing at the older.

“Maybe I didn’t know and the soup was for myself,” Bellamy huffed and Clarke gave him a look.

“Octavia called me, she said you didn’t pick up your phone and you were coughing in your sleep when she left, so I wanted to go check up on you,” he explained as she ate.

“My phone died and my charger is on my desk, I couldn’t get up,” more like, she didn’t want to get up.

“Where’s ‘Tavia?” she asked between spoonfulls of soup.

“Hiking, with Lincoln,” Bellamy told her and got up to grab her charger, plugging her phone in.

Clarke nodded and continued to eat her soup.

“You finally got your head out of your ass?” she wanted to know and Bellamy lifted his head to glare at her. “I apologized to her, if it’s that what you mean”, he huffed and Clarke grunted in reply. “Good, because you were in the wrong,” she muttered into her soup, before glancing up at him.

“What did you say to Echo?” Bellamy frowned. “What? How do you know Echo?” he asked, raising a brow. He was fidgeting with his hands, very unlike Bellamy.

“She’s in my Literature class.” she replied, sipping on her soup. “She always glares at me when I walk past her now. What did you say to her?”

Bellamy sighed and went through his curly hair with one of his hands, with Clarke eyeing him interested.

“I didn’t say anything to her,” he assured her, making her roll her eyes.

“I am serious!” Bellamy insisted hotly. “We were just in the middle of, you know, and she really wasn’t delighted to be interrupted.”

Clarke stared at him before she broke out laughing, her soup almost spilling out of her nose (thinking back to that, she was really glad that her soup didn’t spill out of her nose, first of all, ew, second of all, that would have hurt like hell).

Bellamy scowled at her, eyebrows furrowing. “What are you laughing about?”

“Nothing, I just thought you had game, but now you’re sitting here and you can’t even say sex.” Clarke snorted, going back to eat her soup, not minding Bellamy staring at her, not sure if he should be insulted or amused.

“I do have game,” Bellamy pointed out and Clarke hummed.

“Sure.”

“I do!”

“Uh uh,” Clarke hummed, glancing up at him, gulping when he suddenly stood in front of her, bare chested, shirt in his hair. Her mouth went dry and she blinked at him, speechless, before her tongue darted out to wet her lips. Bellamy’s eyes darkened visibly as his gaze followed the gaze of her tongue.

“Still think I don’t have game princess?” He asked, his voice gravelly and husky.

“Put a shirt on,” Clarke squawked. “And don’t call me princess!”

Bellamy smirked, shrugging. “I think it suits you just fine, princess.”

Clarke scowled. “Shut up.”

“Make me.” He shot back, causing Clarke to blush and staring down at her soup.

IV

Clarke wasn’t sure how their relationship had changed after their afternoon spent together, but it was nice, she liked Bellamy. They didn’t yell or actually fight anymore, all they did was bicker but it was a friendly bicker. Octavia sometimes likes to tell them to ‘get a room’ which instantly shut them both up, so there’s that.

So Clarke maybe did like Bellamy a little bit more than she should, but who can blame her? After breaking down his facade of macho asshole, she discovered that he was a loving brother, history nerd, a caring and loyal friend, how could she not like him?  
So, when Lincoln and his frat brothers threw a party, Clarke dragged Bellamy with her because she kind of wanted to dance with him and maybe make out a little. She was feeling very lucky that day.

“I really don’t understand how you convinced me to come to this party,” Bellamy grumbled as they made their way to the party. It was just the two of them since Octavia had left early to help Lincoln with the set up.

Clarke grinned at him, shrugging her shoulders. “I am just that good,” she hummed and Bellamy snorted. “Yeah, that must be it,” he muttered, sending a smile in her direction when she reached out to squeeze his bicep.

She yawned, hiding her mouth behind her hand and Bellamy raised an eyebrow at her. “You look tired. You sure you don’t want to head back?” He asked and Clarke gave him a look. She had been working on her art project for three days straight, she barely got any sleep, but this was her chance to make a move on Bellamy.

“Nope, we are so going, don’t use me as an excuse for going home,” Clarke warned him and he sighed. “It was worth a try.”

The party was full on when they reached the house and it was awfully warm inside. Clarke really regretted going to that party, but then she remembered why she actually was there. She sent a smile over to Bellamy over her shoulder as they squeezed through the crowd.

“I am going to get us some drinks, well, a drink for me and some soda for you,” Bellamy called out to her, squeezing her shoulder.  
Clarke rolled her eyes at him and nodded. “I’ll be waiting outside,” she replied, gesturing outside. She turned to leave through the patio door, to get some fresh air outside. She let out a breath when she finally got outside and dropped into some outdoor couch, sighing softly. Clarke sat there for a second before someone dropped into the couch next to her.

“Hi Clarkey!”

Clarke snorted and leaned her head on Octavia’s shoulder. “Hi O,” she hummed, wrinkling her nose.

“Where’s my brother?”

“Getting us some drinks,” Clarke replied, yawning into Octavia’s shoulder. Octavia raised an eyebrow at her friend, nudging her gently, making Clarke grumble.

“You sure you want to stay?”

Clarke groaned, leaning her head back on the couch.

“Shut up, O, you sound like your brother.”

“Oh, so that’s what this is about,” Octavia mused, grinning at her friend. Clarke flushed, shoving her and sitting up straight.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she grumbled and Octavia snickered, patting her friend’s back consolingly. “Of course you don’t,” she hummed, getting up.

“Alright I need to go, Anya looks like she is going to punch Lincoln, have fun with my brother.”

Clarke huffed and leaned her head in her hand, yawning once more, before closing her eyes. She was just resting them, she was not going to fall asleep.

 

She totally fell asleep. When Clarke startled awake, it was darker than before. More people were in the yard and she was confused, before glancing at the clock. She had fallen asleep for an hour and a half! And Bellamy still wasn’t there with the drinks!

Clarke huffed and got up, patting on her face to wake up her face, she just hoped her make up didn’t get smudged.

She stumbled through the house, still a little bit sleepy and found her way to the kitchen, looking around for Bellamy. Clarke frowned, leaning on the counter and taking a breath, perking up when she saw a familiar guy lurking in the corner. She pushed herself off the counter, approaching him.

“Hey, you!” She called out, laying her hand on his shoulder and shaking him slightly. He raised an eyebrow at her, smiling lewdly.

“Upstairs,” he answered, pointing to the ceiling before taking a sip of his drink. “Thanks,” Clarke replied warily before she headed upstairs, going into various rooms and seeing various things she did not want to talk about anymore. She sighed, knocking on the door. “Bellamy, you in there?” She called out, hearing a grunt before she opened the door and honestly, she hasn’t regretted anything more than opening that damn door.

Because Bellamy was indeed in there, and Echo was laying on top of him, both of them topless.

Clarke just stood there, gaping before she inhaled sharply, glancing at Bellamy with wide eyes.

His eyes widened, realizing how this must look.

“No, Clarke, let me explain-”

“There’s nothing to explain, Bellamy,” Clarke snorted out dryly, shaking her head. “You could have at least given me a heads up, I was waiting for my soda.” She snapped out before she left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Clarke shoved herself through the crowd, she just wanted to get out, get home and maybe get some ice cream on her way home. She let out a relieved breath when she finally stumbled her way out, stuffing her hands into her pockets, making her way back home, when some grabbed her wrist.

“Hey!” She blurted out, yanking her wrist out of their grip, her scowl deepening when she saw the person who grasped her arm.

“Really, Bellamy?” Clarke said, crossing her arms over her chest. Bellamy was still bare chested in front of her and for the first time in her life, she didn’t want to stare at his sculpted abs, she was too hurt for any lusting.

Bellamy rubbed the back of her neck, letting out a sigh. “Echo ripped my shirt off.” He explained and Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Of course she did,” she snorted, making Bellamy frown at her.

“What’s wrong with you?” He wanted to know, his eyebrows furrowing.

“What’s wrong with me?” Clarke asked, snorting out a laugh. “You ditched me to get laid?”

Bellamy shrugged, huffing. “I am sorry, she was just jumping at me out of nowhere. Why are you so mad at me?”

And that was when Clarke realized she had no actual reason to be mad at him, she felt like an idiot, like the typical, clingy blonde from every cliché High School movie.

She closed her mouth, frowning confused before she shook her head. “I- I am sorry Bellamy,” she muttered, rubbing with her hand over her face.

“I am just so tired and the loud music gave me an headache,” Clarke said, giving him a small smile. “I am just going to get home and get some sleep,” she muttered, reaching out to pat his arm. “You probably should get dressed or something,” she advised him with a crooked grin.

“I’ll see you later,” Clarke told him and waved before she made her way back to the dorms, ignoring his calls.

\+ V

After the incident at the party, Clarke kept her distance from Bellamy. Not enough so he’ll notice, but enough to let herself get her mind off of him. So when Clarke heard banging on her dorm door, she didn’t expect to see Bellamy when she opened the door.

“Bellamy,” she called out surprised, her eyebrows rising.

“Aren’t you supposed to be out with Miller and Monty?”

Bellamy rolled his eyes before pushing himself inside, closing the door behind him. “Monty and Miller are better off without me, we both know that, stop changing the topic.” He replied, his hand going through his hair, making it even messier than it was before.

“There wasn’t a topic before you barged in, Bellamy,” Clarke sighed, annoyed and dropped her butt on the chair, looking at him.

“Why are you here?”

“You’ve been avoiding me.” Bellamy pointed out, exasperated.

“I haven’t.” She hasn’t.

“Don’t lie to me,” Bellamy rolled his eyes. “I noticed.” Fuck. He noticed.

Clarke sighed and shrugged, staring at her hands.

“I don’t know why, but since the party you’ve been acting all weird and distant,” Bellamy accused her and Clarke frowned at him.

“I was busy!” She insisted and Bellamy snorted. “Right, and since when do you prefer whatever you were busy with to pizza?” He got her there.  
Bellamy watched her before taking a seat next to her, his hand resting carefully next to hers.

“Is this about Echo?”

Clarke tensed, her finger tugging on the hem of her top. “What, no. Don’t be ridiculous.”

“I told you, she jumped me,” Bellamy reminded her and she bit the inside of her cheek.  
“I don’t care, Bellamy, you’re a grown man, you can screw whoever you want.”

“But I care,” Bellamy told her, his hand slowly ending on top of hers. Clarke looked down at their hands, swallowing before she looked up at Bellamy. “You never said anything,” he said quietly and Clarke gave her a look.

“You didn’t either,” she pointed out and Bellamy snorted. “I didn’t have to. Everyone knows, except of you, apparently,” he chuckled and Clarke rolled her eyes at him before she crawled in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, smiling.

“Well, I am glad that you told me now,” Clarke mumbled and Bellamy smiled. “I am glad too,” he whispered before he leaned in to press his lips against her, making her sigh softly against him. It wasn’t long until they got tugged their clothes off, they waited long enough.

“God, I’ve waited so long to touch these,” Bellamy groaned, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her breasts. She sighed softly, arching her back slightly. “Hey, wait,” she panted, making Bellamy draw his hands back immediately.

“What? What’s wrong?”

Clarke snorted and shook her head. He was so caring, cute and careful, she was going to puke. “Nothing. I need your sock, I don’t want Octavia to cut my head off in my sleep because she saw the glory of your naked ass,” she grinned, getting up to fix the door. She glanced back at her bed and it looked so right, having Bellamy on her bed, smiling and smitten.

“My ass is pretty glorious.”


End file.
